mossycavernsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Christopher Schlecht
'''Dr. Christopher Schlecht is a gay, German psychologist who is not affiliated with anyone on the team, but is there for mental guidance and other doctoral things.''' Biography Dr. Schlecht was born in Berlin, Germany during the reign of communism and the Berlin Wall. He became embittered toward Christianity after his parents died from a car bomb when he was 15 and went to live with his elderly grandmother. He soon determined that he was gay at age 17, with his grandmother showing him unconditional love otherwise. He saw this and the effect it had on him mentally and he became enthralled with the prospect of psychology. He studied hard and got the chance to study in America since The Wall had been torn down. He then traversed the world freeing people from mental conditions and other nasty things like trauma and such. He also became a pioneer for gay rights and atheism. Personality Dr. Schlecht is thoughtful and good at detecting what other people are feeling. He is commonly sarcastic and caustic when stressed. He is also very emotional, crying often. He's not exactly sensitive, but not welcome to negativity directed at him. He is also a vocal atheist. Physical Appearance 6'1", aged 29, on the underweight side. Dr. Schlecht is not by any means muscular, but he is capable physically. He dons a dapper look: a casual suit, dress shirt, trousers. His face is quite handsome, his hair short and properly combed. Bright blue eyes and a continual smirk. Romantic Relationship(s) Dr. Schlecht has a boyfriend, Kristoph, who he has been dating for a time assumed to be over five years. They have a deep, emotional relationship, and he plans to get engaged to Kristoph in the near future. Relationships with Other Team Members Agent Blake Doc seems to be closest to Blake as she is the most welcoming to him so far out of the other team members. He has angered her over religious stances, but otherwise doesn't get involved in arguments with her. Maxwell Staley The most complicated of Doc's relationships is the one with Maxwell. Maxwell despises Doc's gay lifestyle, and has made it clear through slurs and other demeaning talk. But the two have also gotten into situations with the other, with teamwork embodying both and leading up to the two succeeding. Doc also sometimes catches himself staring and admiring Max. This could be due to some hidden feelings but it isn't viable yet. Commander Kepler Doc's relationship with Kepler is also strained. After a religious argument, hostility between the two increased. Kepler also disapproves of Doc's lifestyle and makes it known to him often. Kepler once tossed a Bible at him after one of their fights. Rys Tennant Rys is also critical of Doc's atheism and gay lifestyle, but isn't brutal like Max and Kepler are about it. After administering to Rys a medicine when needed, the two seemed to be on rather good terms, not fighting much about anything. Delaney Del is a new member of the team, and Doc doesn't know him too well. They both aren't hostile to each other though and a good friendship is foreseeable between the two, though. Trivia *Dr. Christopher Schlecht is played in the RP by Riolu777 Category:RP Category:RP Characters Category:Males Category:Mossy Caverns Category:Mossy Caverns Characters Category:Central Characters Category:Morons